Hero and the Avengers
by Mrwrightnow0687
Summary: A crossover between the Avengers and my Original Hero. Jack Canner aka Hero aided with a special drug giving him immense strength speed and healing ability along with the ability to study and counter a foes fighting style must aid the Avengers in fighting a mad military General with the plot to distribute a drug that creates unstoppable, homicidal soldiers. *check out Ordinary Hero


JOIN THE TEAM

Hero and the Avengers

This is a crossover of my original comic character Jack Canner AKA Hero and the Avengers (in which I am no way claiming as my own). My story is a work in progress and I could use the feedback I'm still kind of bouncing ideas around but for all of you that haven't read my stories here's a brief overview of my character. Jack Canner was a down on his luck security guard with a crippling case of asthma that would not allow him to join the police force. When his post at a bank is getting robbed Jack thwarts the robbery and his name and face are plastered all over the news. After his selfless acts and heroic feats are discovered by the head of a major pharmaceutical company he is offered a job as head of security, what Jack didn't know is that they had more than a job waiting for him. Jack is introduced to a special medication called IAS9 (Immune Advancement Serum batch 9) a drug that enhances an under developed part of the human immune system. As a side effect with IAS9 there came enhanced strength, speed, stamina, near perfect memory, cure for any disease the patient currently has and resistance to any form of bacteria or virus. The pharmaceutical company is going bankrupt in the recession so they pitch IAS9 and its unusual side effects to the military to create a perfect solider. Jack undergoes military testing by fighting against one of the dozens of military grown super soldiers known as Soldiers from Birth (SFB units) an experimental process the military is working on to contend against the IAS9 subject trials. Jack defeats the SFB unit and the head of the project General Harvey Caldwell decides he wants to use the IAS9 drug with his SFB units but wants nothing to do with the insubordinate Jack Canner who disobeys the Generals order to kill the wounded SFB unit. The Generals rash actions and thoughts of carelessly putting two experimental treatments together causes an instant distrust with the head of the Pharmaceutical company and he doesn't allow the General access to Jack or the IAS9 drug. The General uses Alex Menstrength the Pharmaceutical heads own son who is overdosing on IAS10 (a more potent form of the drug) to create his own batch of the drug and mutant SFB soldiers. Jack continues his training and, with the help of a special crafted battle suit, defeats Alex and kills the General….or so he thought.

Jack Canner (Hero) abilities- With the aid of the IAS9 pills (he must take every morning) and the special accelerant to help speed the bonding process, Jack has many special attributes that help him fight numerous bad guys with an array of abilities. Along with enhanced strength (the ability to lift almost 600lbs) and speed (top running speed of 28Mph) Jack also cannot get poisoned or sick and heals quickly. He has a near perfect memory which allows him to learn quickly and after moments of examining a foes fighting style he can mimic that style allowing easier counter attacks.

Hero's costume- Jack was introduced to a military established experiment that the head of the Pharmaceutical research and development team was taking a second look at. The experiment was tiny microscopic, insect like mechanical organisms (Mechorgs for short) these little bugs were programmed to cover a surface than link together and harden to create pliable armor. The Mechorgs were discovered to only be able to bond with organic material i.e. skin, the head of the R and E department created a containment collar that housed the Mechorgs. The collar is worn above the clavicle and when a button is depressed it releases the Mechorgs which crawl across Jacks entire body than harden into the armor, the way the bugs attach to each other is almost an octagon pattern so from the neck down Jack looks like he is covered in smooth dark silver scales. Jack can engage a solid molded Mechorg helmet with the press of another button on the back of the collar; the helmet shoots out from the base of the collar and unfolds like a convertible top of a car. The metal slits in front have thick glass infused with a light, transparent but also tinted layer of Mechorgs allowing Jack to see out but others can't see in and with the layer of Mechorgs it allows extra durability. The High energy remote operated battle suit (HERO suit) has a major flaw, the bugs vibrate so intensely that they must disperse their energy otherwise the host will literally be shaken and crushed to death. The energy is released in three ways through an emergency vent in the collar, through vents on each knuckle of each glove that creates a wave of destructive force at the push of a button on the inside forefinger knuckle (pushing the button with the thumbs), and lastly through special boots with vents on the bottom sole and heel (button is located on the inner heal of the boots), The boot vents allow Jack to propel himself into the air. Later in the story additions are made to the HERO suit including a cloaking option which allows the suit to bend light causing invisibility for a few moments before the built up energy vents and a force field mode which is self explanatory.

Hero's weaknesses- Jack's own selflessness and desire to help people made him an excellent candidate for the drug trials but sometimes that "put others before ones self" routine gets him in trouble. Jack must take the IAS9 pills every morning after he wakes up because the pills only stay in the bodies system for 24 hours and excessive bleeding makes him burn off the IAS9 faster. The Hero suit can take a beating but with enough hits the tiny bugs die and flake off the suit leaving parts of Jacks body vulnerable. Later in the story Jack begins to react adversely to the IAS9 a problem that happened with a small percent of the other drug trial candidates and he underwent a change the scientists referred to as "mind melting". The drug would overload the brain and cause it to revert back to its basic survival instincts, so when under extreme amounts of stress or pain Jack becomes the bloodthirsty, powerful counterpart referred to as the Fiend. Although Jack fought hard for control of the Fiend and an agreement with his alter ego was made (Jack would allow the Fiend complete control when it was necessary) the Fiend held control after a battle with Jack's most difficult enemy and killed his side kick.

Hero's love interests- As we know all great superhero's need that special girl to complete them the pure of heart tough girl next door type. Superman had Louis Lane Spider Man had Mary Jane yada yada my girl for Jack is a little different because she betrays him to the point were he's on the run for the entire second season. Darlene Rose is a detective who finds out Jacks identity while trying to catch her father's killer. The man that killed her father is the leader of an elite biker gang that distributes drugs known as the Howlers. The leader of the Howlers is caught by Jack but broken out of prison and employed by General Caldwell to bring him Jack to harvest his blood. Once Jack thwarts the Generals plans and kills General Caldwell he finds out that Darlene's father (who was supposedly a cop undercover within the Howler club and killed by the leader of the Howlers) was actually living a double life as the clubs leader and a detective. His double life allowed him to keep the Howlers one step ahead of the cops and the heir to his dirty throne was actually supposed to be none other than his daughter Darlene. Darlene confessed everything to Jack after locking him up and killing the leader of the Howlers than publically blamed Jack for the unprovoked killing of the General, the leader of the Howlers, another one of Jacks enemy's and Alexander Menstrength who were all hired by the General to apprehend Jack. Darlene uses her reach through her police connections to start a man hunt for Jack and before she leaves the Generals facility she grabs experimental inhalers with the IAS9 drug and accelerant fused together. Darlene begins to deal these inhalers on the street, the inhalers though have a reaction to the hosts vocal cords allowing them to release a paralyzing scream that the Howlers themselves use to defend their territory along with Mechorg energy weaponry Darlene also stole from the General's site. Jack will go toe to toe with the leader of the Howlers/ Ex- Lover Darlene who is also pregnant with Jack's baby.

After the Fiend kills Jacks side kick is where I intend to end the story and pick up with this crossover with the Avengers. Jack tries to cut off from the IAS10 (the more potent form of the drug he began to take when his body became immune to the IAS9 from long term exposure) but the lack of IAS10 causes Jack to become increasingly sick. He tries to cut off completely still to kill off the Fiend but later realizes that he now needs the IAS10 to live. Jack continues taking the drug and goes into retirement and that's where I'm going to end the story and pick up with this one…

HERO AND THE AVENGERS

An unshaven, unkempt Jack Canner sat on a park bench staring blankly into space a few punk kids rounded the corner to the bus stop and began to antagonize the once great Hero.

Kid one- "Look at this filthy bum, hey dick head when's the last time you took a shower?"

Jack continued to stare straight ahead

Kid two- "Damn man he stinks lets give him a little spit shine ya?"

Kid three- "Ya a good spit shine will do him well."

Jack still sits there in an apparent trance as all three kids began to choke back mucus in their throats for a big loogie. Before the three punks could release their spit Jack jumps up from his seat and quickly knocks all three of the kids to the ground and begins to growl like a rabid dog.

Fiend- "_KILL THEM!"_ the dark persona of Jacks screamed in his head, Jack fought for control and thankfully regained it.

Jack- "Leave."

All three kids nodded in unison and took off pee stained their shorts and dribbled down their legs as they ran. Jack shook his head, than pounded on it with his fist the Fiend was getting harder to control as the days went by and he kept exposing himself to the IAS10 but without it he would die. In his distraction Jack had missed his bus and sighed loudly as he realized he would have to walk five miles to the train station where he had a ticket waiting for him out of town. Jack bent down for his bag and noticed the glisten of the metal shine from the Mechorg Containment collar and opened his bag to survey the other articles of clothing that made up his old Hero suit.

Jack- "Screw walking" Jack said as he closed up his bag and searched for a place far away from the prying eyes of the public to change.

He stopped as he stumbled upon a crumbled newspaper dating back two weeks ago he picked it up and read the headline caption "_CRIME RATES HIT ALL TIME HIGH, PUBLIC FRANTIC FOR THE HERO"_ Jack continued reading then grit his teeth, crumpled up the paper in a balled up fist and threw it to the ground. Jack reached an alley, dumped the contents of his long retired Hero suit on the floor and went into deep thought. He was torn he always had the desire to help people and with Hero he had made a difference but being the Hero had cost him greatly the IAS9 &10 fried his brain and at times he was to scared to even go out in public not knowing when and where the Fiend would surface. His life was ruined Darlene had his baby and continued peddling IAS10 inhalers to anyone who needed a stronger fix and although the general public who for so long hated his guts now begged for his help, he was still a wanted man. Jack finished putting the suit together by snapping the clasps on the boots than depressed the button that engaged his helmet, Jack examined himself in the glass of an abandoned store.

Jack- "This is the only thing this shits good for now, just saved me a long bus ride."

Jack looked up to check his overhead clearance then clicked his heals together engaging the buttons that vented the Mechorg energy and he soared over the rooftops. Jack had forgotten the feeling of freedom and the rush from boost jumping roof to roof and was almost so lost in his thought that he almost didn't notice a Caucasian man arguing with a very attractive red headed woman. Jack vented from his gloves to cushion his fall as he came to rest on a rooftop air-conditioning unit and used his enhanced hearing to monitor the argument.

Man- "I said give me your purse I'm not going to ask twice."

Woman-"No please all I have is in this purse….you can't do…."

The woman's sentence was cut short as the well built man back handed her to the ground, Jacks body twitched and he instinctively inched towards the roof line to jump down than stopped.

Jack-"Come on man you're not doing this kind of thing anymore its not your problem let a passer by call the cops its their job, stay out of it"

Jack mumbled to himself but he felt the dark looming shadow of the Fiend surface in his mind, the brute wanted to fight but for all the wrong reasons. Jack shook his head violently and watched in horror as the man kicked the woman on the ground that was holding her purse in her arms like it was a newborn child.

Jack-"Alright Fiend I cant just sit here and watch this we're going in but you stay out of my way." Jack growled out loud to his split personality

Fiend-_"RIP HIM TO PIECES THAN DESTROY THE GIRL THEY DON'T DESERVE TO BREATH YOU ARE SUPERIOR, THEY DESERVE DEATH!"_

Jack screamed at the booming voice in his head to shut up as he gracefully jumped from the rooftop and landed behind the attacker. Jack caught the man by his arm as he was attempting to swing down to hit the red head on the ground and the man spun around startled to see the glistening Mechorg helmet of the long lost Hero.

Jack- "You know it takes a really special kind of asshole to bring me out of retirement."

Jack said as he pushed the man to the ground, the man gracefully propelled himself onto his feet with a Chinese get up and ran full steam towards an entrance to a warehouse and to Jack's surprise the red headed woman jumped up as if the brutal beating was all an act and ran after the man.

Jack-"Woo, woo hey wait where the hell are you going?"

Fiend-_"THEY TOY WITH YOU THEIR LAUGING IN YOUR FACE KILL THEM NOW!"_

Jack took a deep breath suppressed his anger and ran after the fleeing couple. The couple was fast and way to agile to be just civilians, they jumped over fences and kicked open the door to a warehouse like it was just another day in their life. Jack hopped over the fence and inched towards the door that the couple had just run through. Experience and training told Jack that something was seriously wrong and even the Fiend was leery of this strange couple. Jack rounded the corner of the doorway, and presented his fists ready to vent energy into anything he saw as a threat. But before Jack could react an arrow clipped him in the shoulder and bounced off the Mechorg suit. The impact was enough to take him off balance and the red headed woman appeared and took out his legs as he fell backwards. The red headed woman wrapped her legs around Jacks left arm and applied pressure to try and break it, Jack rolled his body to the left and punched the unknown female assailant in the face trying to be gentle enough to cause her to release her hold without damaging her pretty face. To Jacks surprise the woman not only took the hit but continue her strangle hold on Jacks arm and broke it with a loud pop. The Fiend screamed in Jacks head begging to intervene but Jack fought back the darkness and laid an even greater hit to the woman's face no longer caring about her being "delicate". The woman let loose and rolled to the side of the room where she wiped her bloody nose and lip and invited Jack to engage his attack again with the wave of her right hand as her left went for a knife in her waistband.

Jack- "Look lady I don't know who you are or what you want, but I don't have time for this."

Jack rotated his left arm as the bones healed to the disbelief of the woman who had just moments ago inflicted the injury. Still not done yet though, the woman ran towards Jack and slid to slice Jacks tendons behind his knees, Jack somersaulted to the left and dodged the attack just in time. The woman advanced on Jack again and Jack took a moment to examine her fighting style using the skills he was taught by his self defense instructor and the amplified function of his IAS9 induced brain. Time slowed as Jack realized the woman, although quick, didn't have much power behind her hits meaning she was most likely human or a substandard super human. To compensate for her lack of strength the woman would come at him with quick deadly strikes, pressure points or holds and if those didn't work disengaged and came in for another attack. Jack grabbed the woman's wrist as she came down for another strike with the knife; the woman went for Jack's throat with the webbing of her hand but pulled back realizing it was partially block by his helmet assembly. Jack rotated the woman's hand behind her back and pulled her close putting pressure on her wrist to make her face twitch in pain, now that Jack had her trapped and had her full attention he decided to interrogate.

Jack- "Who sent you, was it the cops, Darlene, the Howlers?!"

The woman struggled to break loose from Jack's hold and this lack of compliance set the Fiend off inside Jacks head.

Fiend-"_SHE IS USELESS WHY HOLD HER, KILL HER OR I WILL."_

From the corner of her eye the woman saw Jack loose focus and she nodded her head to a man in the shadows of the rafters of the warehouse, Jack regained control just as he noticed the woman's sign to her partner and the man presented a bow aimed directly at Jack's head. The man shot off his arrow before Jack could even react and it hit dead center in one of the transparent plates in Jacks helmet penetrating it and stopping inches from his left eye. The force and surprise made Jack stumble back and the woman broke free of Jacks hold, the woman made a run for the other side of the warehouse to meet with her partner. Jack vented energy from his gloves to the rafters taking the sharpshooter by surprise as he attempted to load another arrow; the sharpshooter lost his footing and fell using an arrow as a sort of grappling hook to shoot into the ceiling to slow his fall. The woman met the man at his side and helped him up as Jack ripped the arrow from his helmet. The man and woman team turn back to Jacks location but found him gone, Jack landed behind the couple with a vented wave of energy towards the floor to slow his descent. The energy wave flowed through the floor and kicked up debris sending the man and woman toppling head over heels into the center of the warehouse. Jack rushed the man before he got up and swung down with the end of the arrow he had removed from his helmet, the arrow head sunk into the man's forearm as he tried to block the hit. Jack took a solid hit from the man to his stomach but the pain was brief as Jack regained his composure and grabbed the man by his neck and lifted him off the floor. The darkness enveloped Jack as he squeezed tighter around his neck and grabbed the end of the arrow still in the mans forearm and twisted. Jack fought for control and regained it just before the man lost consciousness and Jack dropped the archer to the floor and kicked him to the side. The woman was on her feet again but Jack had grown tired of the hand to hand combat and settled for laying the woman out with a low level blast of Mechorg energy from his gloves. Jack walked over and knelt at the side of the woman's body where it had rested after taking the hit from the energy bolt, she lay on her stomach apparently unconscious and Jack rolled her over. The woman whipped around and pistol whipped him with the butt of her gun than pointed it at his head, Jack quickly disarmed the woman and held the gun to her chest. The archer was back on his feet and had snuck up behind Jack with his knife; the archer wrapped his arm underneath Jacks as he grabbed Jack by the helmet and plunged the knife into Jack's chest. Jack snapped back his head and crushed the nose of the archer still standing behind him then slowly fought against the man to remove the knife from his chest. Jack ripped the knife from his armor whipped around and backhanded the man to the ground. The woman jumped back up but Jack was there to kick her square in the chest sending her soaring into the wall of the warehouse this time completely unconscious. The archer coughed up blood and slowly crawled to his bow lying on the floor of the rafter ruble where he had fallen earlier but Jack placed his foot on the mans back pinning him to the ground. The Fiend screamed at Jack to finish this pest and for once Jack was contemplating siding with the darkness, he tossed the knife he had stolen from the archer from one had to the other and was just about to lunge down for the kill strike when a bolt of energy knocked the knife from Jacks hand. Jack spun around completely perplexed and met another man immerging from the shadows, loud thundering steps and sounds of mechanical gears flooded the warehouse as the hero known as Iron Man stepped out into the dim light cast from the skylight of the warehouse. Tony Stark's gold and red armor gleamed and the piercing blue eyes of his helmet made Jack wonder if the rumors where true, if their really was a man inside. Jack was given his answer as Iron Man retracted his faceplate reveling the smart ass grin of Tony Stark, Stark took a moment to survey the situation then addressed Jack and the two unknown assassins.

Tony Stark- "Damn Canner you sure know how to party, run along kids daddy's got this."

The archer helped the woman ,who was just regaining consciousness, back to her feet and aided her to the door only stopping to turn and lock eyes with Jack, spit blood on the floor and exit the warehouse.

Tony- "You've got moves bud, ill give you that. That was part of Fury's A team."

Jack retracted his helmet into his collar and stared down the billionaire war monger turned hero.

Jack-"And you Stark, what are you?"

Tony- "I'm the rest of the team."

Jack chuckled and continued

Jack-"Yeah I saw you on the news; saw all of you're so called 'team'

Tony-"Yeah word spreads fast when you're awesome, you'd be a bit more favorable to the press and the general public too if you were saving the world from an impending alien invasion rather then playing vigilante dress up games."

Fiend-"_HE INSULTS YOU AND YOU STAND HERE, YOU ARE WEAK!"_

Jack-"I do what I do for my own reasons, reasons of which you probably wouldn't understand you war hungry, self obsessed drunk."

Tony-"O If I had a dollar for every time…"

Jack-"What do you and you're band of freaks want from me Stark."

Tony-"Straight to the point ok, I'm sure you've heard of General Harvey Caldwell I think you two knew each other very well."

Jack-"Yeah….I killed him."

Tony-"So you thought."

Stark raised his hand toward Jack, Jack took this as a threat and got into a fighting stance and engaged his helmet to shield his face. Tony held up his hands in a sign of peace and projected a hologram from the tips of his fingers on the wall behind Jack.

Tony- "Easy big guy its just a hologram, as you can see we've been watching the General very closely for years now."

The holograms danced across the wall showing images of Harvey Caldwell meeting with numerous people in many shady areas of town.

Tony-"The General and Commander Fury weren't exactly friends, and Caldwell's obsession with the super soldier research threw up a bunch of red flags for Fury, and the finding of Captain America on ice made Caldwell's obsession spiral out of control. Fury had Harvey monitored constantly but that old bastard was slick never got caught up in anything, he was a model military man. But still Fury had reason to believe that Caldwell went through any means possible to create the perfect soldier working with any foreign nation to recreate Capts super soldier serum. Then a few failed experiments later launching, funding and personally supervising the Soldier from Birth program. Which I'm sure you're well aware was a failure as well when Caldwell tried to mix his freak show with IAS10 making them an even bigger freak show."

Jack- "I know about all this crap Stark and quite frankly I don't give a damn about General Caldwell's hobbies what pisses me off is that you were monitoring the guy forever and yet your boss didn't bother to clear my name when Darlene…. Sergeant Rose accused me of killing Caldwell and all those people in cold blood, like it was some sort of sport for me. You guys knew the truth all along!"

Tony-"Fury couldn't risk revealing his surveillance teams."

Jack-"Why the hell not he's dead I watched Caldwell die."

Jack took another look at the holograms and noticed the year projecting on the bottom right hand of the photos. Jacks blood ran cold and he turned back to Stark with worry in his eyes.

Jack- "When were these picture taken?"

Tony-"Last week"

Jack-"I've got to find him, got to stop him you don't know what this guys capable of."

Tony-"You're right and that's exactly why we need you, this last surveillance photo is weeks old there's no telling where the Generals at or what he's got up his sleeve."

Jacks head was spinning, there was so much to take in somehow Caldwell had survived his last encounter with Jack and now he was being asked to join the earths mightiest heroes… no it was all wrong it had to be a setup. The police where at a dead end trying to capture him and after their failed attempt to capture Hero who better to send in to finish the job then the Avengers.

Jack-"That was a well fabricated bunch of horseshit Tony, even you had me fooled for a minute."

Tony-"What are you talking about? I'm completely serious here Canner"

Jack-"If the General's really alive and you need me so badly to decipher him then why come at me with your two assassins back there, why not just come at me man to man ask for my help?"

Tony let out a longwinded sigh cleared his throat and continued.

Tony-"It was never meant to come down to this Jack, Fury wanted to take you by force and those two were the first wave to get a taste of what you had to offer. I was supposed to come in and finish you off. You're a dangerous man Jack after your overdose with the IAS10 and you going berserk and killing your partners Fury had his doubts that you would come willingly. But I've seen what you're capable of and what you've done for your city I thought I'd try reasoning with you."

Jack-"Sorry tin man if what you're saying is true then I'll find the General myself and take care of him you guys would be better off staying out of my way."

Jack turned away from Stark and began walking towards the warehouse exit; Iron Man raised his hands and began powering up his repulsors.

Tony-"Jack you're still a wanted man I just can't let you walk away come help us, I don't want to do this."

Jack-"No…. you don't"

Jack stopped walking and braced himself; Iron Man took a step closer and shot a wave of energy from his repulsors. Jack spun around and vented his own energy from his gloves the two bolts connected and created an immense explosion that sent the two heroes flying backwards and the force tore the roof off the warehouse. Jack was the first one up, he slowly rose to his feet dusted himself off and checked his damage only a small percent of the Mechorgs had flaked off. While checking his suit Jack noticed three small red dots appear on his torso he barely had time to react and jump out of the way of three small missiles that collided with the wall where he was just standing. Jack rolled out of the way and jumped back to his feet but within seconds was tackled through a wall by Iron Man. The two men skimmed across the floor and Iron Man connected two powerful blows to Jacks helmet cracking the Mechorg reinforced glass plating. Jack flipped Iron Man off him with his legs and jumped back to his feet in a fighting stance. Iron Man shot a few more repulsor rounds at Jack, Jack maneuvered around them, charged and struck Iron Man with closed fists teamed with vented Mechorg energy. The hit sent Iron Man spiraling in the air and he landed with a loud thud on the cement floor.

Fiend-_"HE'S MINE I WILL FINISH HIM!"_

Jack held his head in pain and screamed as he began to loose control to the darkness, Tony was back on his feet and came at Jack with a barrage of punches some connected and some Jack managed to counter observing the somewhat predictable, boxing like fighting style of the great armored hero. Jack fought with more ferocity as the beast inside him began to bubble to the surface. Each attack he countered he would come back two folds with his own attacks until the lines of skilled, calculated attacks blurred into powerful, wild furies of punches that not even Iron Man could evade. Iron Man swung for Jacks head but Jack caught Iron Man's hand and kicked out his heavy legs from under him. Iron Man fell to his knees but engaged a laser beam of energy from his free hand and ran it up Jack's torso towards his helmeted head. The tiny Mechorg bugs wailed as they died off from the heat of the laser and the smell of burning flesh was the last thing Jack remembered before loosing control. Jacks entire body tensed and his muscles swelled and bulged outward while his spine and forearms elongated, Jack reached to retract the helmet with one hand while keeping a firm grip on Iron Man's wrist with the other. Jack's skull began to bulge out and his jaw moved forward while an extra row of sharp teeth sprung from his mouth this growth was too much to fit into the helmet. Iron Man looked up in pain and disbelief at the creature forming in front of him, the last of the changes settled in as Jacks pupils grew blacking out his entire eye and the Fiend looked down and drooled over his captured prey. The Fiend threw his head back in excitement and screamed

Fiend-"FREE!"

Jack-"_NO!" _Jack screamed inside his own head

Jack could only watch helplessly from his own eyes as the Fiend continued his rampage. Fiend had grabbed Iron Man's wrist with the laser being emitted from it and violently turned it on Iron Man himself. The beam scored and melted thick lines in Starks suit and ran up to his faceplate before Iron Man disengaged the laser and landed a powerful uppercut to the Fiends deformed jaw. The beast staggered back and Iron Man went for his waist for a take down, Fiend used Iron Man's own momentum to swing Iron Man around and throw him into the motor of an assembly line belt. Fuel spurted from the engine and sparks flew from the electrical igniting it engulfing Iron Man in flames, the assembly line belt engaged and the gears behind the motor began to spin to life. Iron Man flew towards Fiend still engulfed in flames but Fiend slammed him to the ground with a hammer fist. Iron Man shot back the Fiend with a repulsor blast but within seconds the brute was on top of Iron Man again this time with a large monkey wrench which he used to beat Stark savagely with in the face. Iron Man took one more hit from the wrench and slid along the floor till he came to a stop against the wall, sparks shot from joints within his suit as he slowly rose back to his feet and landed a hard knee to the Fiend's gut as he darted toward the downed hero. Fiend stumbled backwards and Iron Man leapt at him landing blow after blow to the monsters face but with a completely diminished sense of pain and running on pure survival instinct Fiend wouldn't stop until he killed. Fiend shook off his daze and grabbed Iron Man for a bear hug; Iron Man released flares a move he had used before in the past but Fiend blinked rapidly and blindly moved forward towards the assembly line motor and its gears. Once Fiends vision returned he let Iron Man loose and blocked one more misplaced haymaker before slamming his head into the gear of the assembly line motor. The gear caught both Iron Man's helmet and Fiends hand, Fiend growled in agony as ripped back his hand several fingers now missing and Starks armored head got sucked up into the gears. The motor whined and ground to a halt as Iron Man's helmet was slowly crushed, Fiend waited as his fingers slowly healed and grew back from the nubs than grabbed Iron Mans right arm, pulled it behind his back and began to twist. The usual dry mechanical voice of Stark in his suit was now a scream of pure terror and pain. Stark reached for the gear with his free left arm and fought to hold it back from crushing his helmeted skull.

Fiend-"YOU HAVE LOST, WHY FIGHT?...JUST DIE!"

Iron Man- "I haven't lost….just stalling…" Iron man said through labored robotic breaths.

Fiend- "Stalling?" Fiend asked perplexed

The sky darkened overhead through the hole in the warehouse and thunder began to rumle, Fiend became further enraged from his confusion and twisted Iron Mans arm further dislocating his metal shoulder piece and demanded answers.

Fiend-"What is this?"

Iron Man-"Ugggh…..reinforcements…"

A bolt of lighting shot from the sky and hit Fiend directly in the chest throwing him from Tony and blasted him into a small indoor office. Fiend grunted in pain as the Mechorgs wailed and died off in small sections from the heat of the electricity. Fiend was already back on his feet and angrily marching towards Tony Stark who was attempting to free himself from the gears but the Fiends path was blocked by a large man who fell from the sky wielding a hammer. Before Fiend could make a move the Demi-God known as Thor swung around with his hammer and connected harshly with Fiends face. Fiend toppled through the air and once again hit the ground some what dazed. Fiend flipped over and shakily propped himself up attempting to get back to his feet, Thor raised his hammer and yelled at the mad man.

Thor-"Stay down you vile beast!"

Fiend jumped back to his feet and charged the thunder god and Thor released his hammer, the hammer flew towards Fiend but the Fiend dodged out of the way and continued forward. The hammer clipped Fiend on its return path and made him stumble forward to his knees; Thor caught his hammer and immediately threw it again at the downed threat. Fiend raised his hand and vented largely built up amounts of Mechorg energy which connected with the hammer and blew it back at Thor at twice the speed. Thor was hit and knocked back by his own hammer into Iron Man who had finally freed himself. Fiend rose and continued his march towards the two stunned heroes, as he inched towards his prey a voice from behind made him spin around to meet the final member of the Avengers, the leader Steve Rogers aka Captain America.

Steve-"Mr. Canner, I would advise you to stop immediately and come with us."

The Fiend just grunted and redirected his war path towards the super soldier, Captain America stood strongly in a fighting stance guarded by his shield and waited till the beast was within range. Fiend swung down with his massive deformed fist and connected squarely with Captain's shield, the hit should have crushed the small man but the vibranium in the shield absorbed the force making it feel as if the Fiend had slammed his fist into solid concrete. Fiend staggered back in pain holding his right fist in his hand and growled at the red, white and blue solider as his broken fingers mended themselves. Steve Rogers sprung into a leaping kick and landed his foot into the Fiends left cheek, Fiend spun around and landed a back hand to the advancing soldier and Captain slid across the floor but gracefully rolled back to his feet. Fiend released another bolt of Mechorg energy but Captain charged forward with his shield blocking the attack sending it ricocheting back into Fiend. The force knocked Fiend backwards into the waiting hands of Thor who wrapped him up in a bear hug crushing the wind from his lungs. Fiend went into frenzy and struggled for breath, his vision began to blur and in his weakened state his mind was too fatigued to hold Jack back in his mental submission. Fiend's body began to loose muscle definition and shrink as Jack's body resumed its normal shape, his jaw dislocated and formed back to normal as his extra rows of teeth retracted into his mouth. Fiend's own consciousness sunk back into the depths of Jacks mind and Hero resurfaced, but to a disorienting world of pain. The Fiend's uncalculated, senseless attacks inflicted him with many injuries and the blood loss was beginning to deplete the IAS10 running in his veins. Added that to pissed off hero's and the death hold Thor was implementing, slowly crushing the life out of him, Fiend had left Jack in a bleak situation. Jack struggled to break the hold of Thor but he soon realized that even in his prime he was no match for the thunder god. Jack's whole world began to go dark and his mind raced for a way out. Jack reached up to his collar and engaged his helmet, once his head was protected Jack clicked his heals together to vent the energy from his boots and the two men flew backward and collided violently into the concrete wall of the warehouse. Thor's hold loosened enough for Jack to break free but just as Jack was getting back up Iron Man was there to knock him back down with a solid kick to the chest. Jack slid backwards and flipped onto his feet breathing shallowly from his injuries and Iron Man advanced again. Iron Man came at Jack with a couple quick jabs which Jack blocked but Iron Man grabbed Jack by the shoulders and landed two knees to Jack's stomach. Jack went limp momentarily and his head rolled forward and laid on Stark's shoulder were he coughed blood on his armor. Iron Man pushed Jack off him and caught him by the neck. Stark lifted Jack off the floor by his neck and slowly squeezed until the collar was crushed, the helmet retracted and the Mechorg's melted off his body to the floor. Without his armor Jack couldn't imagine a way that he would be able to defend against three super heroes but even through certain demise Jack Canner fought on. Jack extended his arms as far back as he could and with every ounce of strength he had left in him swung through and connected with open palms to the sides of Stark's helmet. The force crushed the sides of the face plate and sparks flew. Stark grunted as the piercing blue eyes of his suit flickered and dimmed, Iron Man was momentarily blinded. Jack reached up and slammed down on Iron Man's elbow breaking Stark's hold around his neck and Iron Man wildly began to shoot repulsor bolts from his right hand while attempting to manually release his face plate with his left. Jack dodged a few rounds of repulsors but noticed in his peripherals Captain America rushing him from the left; Jack knew in his condition he would never be able to withstand Capts attacks. Jack lunged forward in between Starks blind repulsor shots as they recharged, grabbed Iron Man's hand and redirected a repulsor bolt in Capts direction. The bolt of energy hit the super soldier in the chest knocking him to the floor. Jack spun around just as Iron Man managed to rip his faceplate from his helmet; Stark looked around and shook his head to clear the disorientation but left his face exposed to Hero. Jack made eye brief eye contact with Iron Man before rushing him with a balled up fist.

Iron Man- "Aw shit" Stark mumbled and his eyes went wide as Jack landed a vicious punch to his face and the armored hero crumbled to the floor with a loud thud.

Jack stood shaky but victorious but his victory was short lived. He limped towards the back exit of the warehouse but an impact to the backs of his knees sent him to the floor. Jack propped himself on his hands and knees and looked behind him just as Captain America caught the shield he had used to drop him. Thor jumped up from the concrete warehouse wall that had entombed him and landed by the exit door and grinned as the sky darkened and he harnessed more lightning into his hammer storing it for an attack. Jack searched frantically for another exit and found it in the hole in the wall where he and Thor had landed. Jack steadied himself and mustered up the last of his strength in preparation to run through that hole to freedom but his attention was drawn to Steve Rogers who addressed him once again.

Captain America-"Mr. Canner the only way out of here is through us."

Jack sighed loudly and made a mad dash for the hole in the warehouse wall, but Captain America was just as fast and had anticipated his move. Captain tackled Jack from the side and attempted to slam Jack in the face with his shield, Jack blocked the attack but the force of the hit added with the density of the vibranium shattered Jacks left wrist and forearm. Jack wailed in pain and head butted Captain and powerfully pushed him off with his last good arm. Captain landed on his back and Jack ran to his side and swung downward with his heavy boots, Captain rolled to the side and back to his feet and the last thing Jack remembered was red, white and blue as he was knocked unconscious by Captain Americas shield.

Jack awoke startled, his heart and mind raced as he surveyed his surroundings. He was strapped to a gurney bound by his arms and legs in what looked to be a sterile laboratory of some kind. Jack struggled against his restraints but the IAS10 was nearly drained completely from his blood by the fight and he even noticed cuts and bruises still remaining on his body. The door to the lab opened and a man wearing a white doctor's coat and reading glasses entered and made a bee line for the computer at the other end of the lab.

Jack-"Hey you, I don't mean to alarm you but if I don't get my medicine soon I'm going to die here."

The man continued typing away at his computer and Jack began to shout at the scientist.

Jack-"I'm not dicking around her doc, get me my shit or…."

Scientist-"Or what, you'll turn big and ugly and hurt me?"

The scientist turned in his chair and smirked at Jack

Scientist-"Trust me Jack I've seen big and ugly and you're a walk in the park."

Jack sneered at the wisecracking scientist and demanded answers.

Jack-"Who the hell are you and what is this shit hole?"

Scientist-My name is Dr. Bruce Banner and welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters, Hero."

….This is a rough draft of part one. Part two Jack actually fights the final member of the Avengers (I'll let you figure that one out) and eventually helps the team uncover General Caldwell's scheme and how it relates to Jack's ex Darlene Rose. Hope you enjoyed feed back is welcome and if you're interested I have almost the entire Jack Canner story published on here titled Ordinary Hero. Thanks for reading


End file.
